Love That I Can't Reach
by ResyaAfhirsa00018
Summary: I love him... That is what I've felt for him up until now. I know it is love and I know... I can't reach him even I want to feel his warmth and lips so badly. But I can't...I can't do that when he said the name of the woman that he loves. #My first NaruHina fanfic. Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi-sensei does.**

* * *

_Why is my heart beating so fast when I see him?_

_Why is my face feels warm when he see me?_

_And why is it when I know he was falling for another girl, made my heart ache?_

_All at once I know that feelings that I always have to him.  
_

_Love._

_One word that describe my feelings towards him now._

.

.

.

.

.

My feet lead me to that deserted street. As I walked to a small lawn that only has a tree in the midle ,I saw him sleeping under the tree's shadow. His eyes closed, he was breathing smoothly, his face's shown with peacefull expression. A smile was decorating his face. I love the way he sleep. It was so…beautiful. I can feel my cheeks are warm because of his sleeping.

_I want to get myself closer to him_

That was what I thought. I was approaching him. Since the street is so calm that no one even pass by, I was approaching him, slowly. I can't stop the urges inside me. Then, I enter the lawn that his body that has been sleeping on under the tree's shadow.

I feel the urges inside me stronger. Carefully, I lifted my hand to him. Very very careful so I won't wake him no matter what. As one of my finger touch his blonde hair, I surprised. But I _must_ hold for it. I'm to afraid for waking him from his slumber… Still, I want to touch his warmth…

After I made all of my courage to continue my desire and urges, I fell on my knees before I touch his blonde hair with my palm this time. Gently, I rub his hair. It was so smooth, so warm, and the color is really describe his personality as a bright person.

My hand went down to his face. As I feel his cheek, I felt another warmth came from his cheek that some scars on it which making him looks like a cat. At first, I think that spot was hard… But it was really smooth. I rub his cheek with my thumb and staring him softly.

All of my body felt so hot. I bet I am blushing so red right now. But, as my gaze continue to stare him, I still cannot stop this urge.

I saw his lips. Covered in pink colors. It was so… inviting.

I always dreaming of it. Dreaming that my lips and his would lock together. But I always threw that hallucination from my ridiculous mind. But now… The fact that my lips and his are going to lock together ,is reality.

I closed my eyes, and taking my face closer to him. Very gently and very carefully, I was too afraid for waking him. I felt his breathing, blowing right into my face, my upper lips. I think after what I've done, I won't be able to sleep. I will feel bliss all night…

But, the hope for that bliss, gone right after that sentence escape from his smiling lips.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

I open my eyes before my pupils getting wider. Gently, I pulled myself away from him. All at once, everything that I always desired were shatter by that sentence coming from him.

All at once, I only felt darkness inside me. Jealousy, betrayal, and… sadness. A deep sadness. I felt my heart was screaming for the pain that he made. I felt myself cannot endure his presence. Then all at once, my tears falling from my eyes to his jacket.

I stand up, and I ran. Ran away from him. Ran away from my beloved that hurted me. Ran away and tried to forget the truth. I ran and ran as I felt tears running so fast falling down to my cheeks. I tried to cover it with my hand because I don't want everyone to see me crying.

As I found the crowded street with lots of buildings, I tried to find a place to hide,and I found a sidelines from the two building ,and went there. I'm hiding in the sidelines of buildings shadow. Sobbing within the black spot. Crying in the darkness. Without everyone noticed me. Without _**him** _noticed me.

.

.

.

.

.

He slowly opened his eyes from his slumber. He felt warmth from his cheek as his palm touch his cheek. But his blue eyes also saw some teardrops on his jacket.

* * *

**A/N : I'm sorry if there's too much grammar mistakes from this fic, because English is not my mother language. Please review so I can know what you think about this fic and I can make better for another. :)  
**


End file.
